


Explanations

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Cute little fluff about Mark explaining his accessories to Jinyoung





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if y'all remember way back around Got7's debut time, Mark used to wear that one ring all the time? If you do, that's basically what this fic is about.
> 
> I originally posted this pic on my AFF page: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301

“Say cheese Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung instructed Mark while holding his phone above their heads. Mark tossed a wink to the camera and threw up the ever popular peace sign as Jr. snapped the picture. Here it was, 3 AM on a Tuesday night (morning?) and the two GOT7 members were taking selcas in Mark’s bed. 

 

Their dorm was quiet, and the other 5 members were spread out in each other’s rooms, except JB and Youngjae. Jackson and BamBam were in the maknaes’ room, no doubt sleeping in the same bed, and innocent member Yugyeom was fast asleep in Jinyoung’s bed. Yugyeom was actually the reason Jinyoung had ventured into Mark and Jackson’s room in the first place.

 

He’d poked his head in to see Mark laying on his back listening to music on his phone. “Someone’s sleeping in my bed, hyung” he’d told the eldest member. Mark had laughed at him and shook his head before he moved over on his mattress to make room for Jr.

 

Jinyoung had happily settled next to his favorite hyung and was very pleased when Mark wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. After they’d taken a few more selcas, including one of them kissing, Jr. uploaded one of the more appropriate ones on GOT7’s official Twitter with the caption, ‘We love you AhGaSe’s.’ 

 

“Mark-hyung, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Jr. said while playing with the silver ring hugging Mark’s left ring finger. Mark turned curious brown eyes to the singer, “What is it Jr.?” he asked.

 

“Is this ring from your girlfriend back home in America?” he asked twisting the accessory while cutely looking at Mark. Mark was taken aback by the question but laughed a little as he asked, “Why would you think that?” Jinyoung shrugged and shifted onto his side to face Mark a little bit more, “I don’t know hyung, you always wear it even when you shower sometimes. I figured it was from your high school sweetheart back home, promising you’ll be together forever.”

 

Mark shook his head in the negative, “I don’t have a girlfriend back home Jinyoung,” he said firmly, “Do you honestly think that you and I would have anything going on if I had someone waiting for me back in LA?” Jinyoung shrugged again, “I just thought you had gotten lonely and I was the only member who looked the most like a girl to you,” he admitted through a cute pout.

 

“First of all you don’t look like a girl Jinyoungie, at all, if anyone could pass as a girl it’s BamBam,” Mark told him through a playful laugh, “and second this ring came from my sister, she gave it to me and told me that as long as I wear it I’ll always remember my family. My mom gave me the ring I wear on my right ring finger, too.”

 

Jinyoung looked at his hyung in realization and slight embarrassment. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at him, “You are so silly sometimes, you even created a whole backstory in your mind,” he said.

 

Jinyoung laughed along with him when he realized how foolish he must have sounded, “So no girlfriend?” he asked. Mark ran his fingers through Jinyoung’s dark hair, “No girlfriend,” he confirmed before he kissed Jr. lightly, “Unless you count yourself.” Jinyoung blushed, but didn’t stop Mark from kissing him again or from letting one of his hands roam between his legs.


End file.
